Forbidden Imprint:
by SammiEatsZombiez
Summary: Sequel to the Truth Can Hurt But Its Worth It! Vanessa Renesmee and Alec are married with a beautiful baby girl, Jacob is still alive trying to get his Nessie back, and The Volturi are itching to kill the mutt, but won't because Vanessa Renesmee doesn't want him to die. But When the Uley Packs new alpha Imprints on Vanessa and Alec's daughter, things get a little outta hand
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, as I said I would put up a Sequel to my story "The Truth Can Hurt But It's Worth It". It didn't go up on the date that I was hoping but with out making you all wait any longer... Here it is!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****That Leach may have won the battle for Nessie's heart, but now in hope that she will be willing to come back and live with me the way we are supposed to, to save her only daughter. And if she doesn't then... she can say goodbye to her little family.

The Cullen's and I where waiting the the Clearing Deep with in the forest that surrounds Forks. I looked over at the other woman I had loved was holding the little Leach I had stolen from my Nessie.

"They are coming," The short pixie vampire announced, and sure enough 7 figures emerged from the trees at the other side of the clearing. I looked at each of them, trying to figure out who was who. It was easy to tell that Felix, Demetri and Alec where there but the other 4, I couldn't tell who was who. I knew that my Nessie was there. My eyes locked on the vampire next to Alec and I knew that she was my Ness. I grew inpatient waiting for them to cross the field, why the hell did they have to do that lame slow motion walk thing. Do they know that I _Will_ kill their bastered Child?

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Monica, Vanessa and Troy, Welcome." Carlisle greeted. They all dropped the hoods which covered their heads and nodded there heads in response. I didn't think it was possible but my Nessie has become even more beautiful, even though her eyes seemed to be more red than brown she still looked beautiful.

"Thank you Carlisle, but you know why we are here and be would appreciated if you would hand the child back to us." Monica spoke her eyes fixed on the child in Bella's arms.

"Bells don't give the kid back to them. Not until Ness comes home for good." I ordered using my Alpha voice. All the vampires all looked at me. All but Ness, she looked upset, I didn't want to upset her, but I have to to make her see that I'm the one meant for her.

"Jacob, what you did and are doing is wrong, Vanessa has made her decision to live and stay with the Volturi and Alec. You have to accept that she only wished you to be a friend." Bella said stepping forward towards Ness, and handing the little leach over to her.

"Thank you," Alec and Ness said together. I stood in disbelief, all the vampires left and my plan had yet again failed... But this.

This isn't the last time the Volturi and The little Bastered child has seen of me...

* * *

Okay so that is Chapter 1! Hope ya'll liked!

Please Review! Feedback is awesome, and so are you!

-Sammy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do not hate me! And erm... Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. But I've been busy with school... Too much work! But anyway typed this up when I had a free moment and here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**I Don't own Twilight. I'm not that cool :|**

* * *

Alexandra's pov

Ah, the great city of Rome. How I do love it here not only was it once the world's capital city but it does have the most delouses blood in all of Italy... However that is not the reason I am here. I'm here because My mother and aunts want to have a girl day out. Yet being that they are all grown woman and have nothing else to do I'm left sitting in between my young cousin and my mother listening about balls and how that with each passing day I grow more beautiful. They also keep going own about how Tristan (Aunt Caroline's son) cannot wait till I turn sixteen when he can ask for my hand.

You may be thinking, how can Tristan ask for my hand in marriage if we are related? Well it's all very simple. You see none of us are actually related. My mother and her sisters have no blood connections and people back in 1910 used to marry their cousins if they were first class, and first class I am. So everything seems to all work out all happily... If only I was in love with Tristan.

That is the only thing that I just don't understand... Everyone thinks they all know me when they don't. If my father or grandfather found out what I dream and long for they would lock me up and threw away the key.

My heart and soul longs to be in America, with my mothers' real family... I remember when I was very young and I was there. A tall tanned man held me, mumbling something about wanting a nessie and another tall tanned man who looked stronger and wiser took me off the first tanned me and gave me to a woman who had three large scares running down her face. She seemed to be kind and caring. There was also a young tanned boy who couldn't have been more than a few years older than me. Yet he was all I could think about...

"Alexandra? Are you listening to me?" Aunt Jane said, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"No sorry. I wasn't listening, what where you saying?" I replied sitting up in my chair and this time listening to what was being said.

"You're always so honest Alex, and I asked you if you would go and see what is taking Jasmine so long? Please." Aunt Jane repeated with a smile. I nodded and slipped out my chair and headed in the direction of her scent. She seemed to have wondered a long way from where we were. Yet there was something off about her scent...

I turned a corner into the ally where her scent lead down to find a large tanned man holding her against the ally wall.

"Where is she?!" He growled at jasmine. She closed her eyes in fear...

"I don't know, she's probably with the rest of my family!" Jasmine gasped out looking up and locking eyes on me. The tanned man looked away from her and looked at me. His grip lessened on jasmines thoat.

"Ah... Alexandra..." He breathed, his face was so familiar and so was his voice. My parents told me about him; my mother told me stories of him. What was his name?

"Yes... Jacob... What do you want with us?" I asked politely. Even though I know what he has put my parents through, I will be polite to him. Being that it costs nothing. Jacob smiled and realised Jasmine, he slowly began to walk towards me.

"I don't know if you'll remember me, but when you where younger I took you from your parents and introduced you to your other family in America... and some close family friends." He replied with a smile, letting his eyes wander my face.

"Yes, I remember. Yet there is only one question I have to ask you. Why are you here?" I asked taking my eyes off him to look at jasmine to see if she was okay. She nodded and carefully slipped back to the main street to get our family.

"Well I am here to see if you would like to come back again and re-meet everyone. I know that they would love to see you again." Jacob said moving closer again. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I know that I shouldn't and all that but I can see that you are not lying. So what is your plan." I asked. I know that it is wrong but I feel like I need to go there. As if there is a part of me that belongs there...

Jacob smiled and extended his hand. "Come with me now and we shall be on our way." I looked at his hand for a few seconds. Will my parents kill me if I go? Will I get another chance to see my other family members again?

After a few minutes of thinking...

I took his hand.

* * *

So... How was it?

Good? Bad?

Let me know!

Love you lots!

-Sammi xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! :D **

**Sorry for the long waits on all my storys, but I'm going through a hard time and it has been hard with school as well. But enough about me. You don't really care about me. **

**So... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

Alexandra pov

As Jacob and I travelled our way back to The United States I began to learn a little about him. He told me that he has two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who I have apparently met before. Although I can't seem to remember them being that I was so young at the time. However Jacob did question me on how my mother has been. I did tell him that she was happy with my father and didn't seem unhappy at all. Jacob just smiled and said he was glad. He did tell me what he had done when my mother first left to be with my father and apologised.

"I wasn't in my right mind. It was like I was watching from a distance yelling at the boy who looked like me to stop yet he never did. After your mom and dad finally got married I started to feel like myself again but then for a few months after I lost it again..." he sighed looking down.

"Then you came back to Italy and took me." I said it wasn't a question.

"Yes... That's when I took you, but after you were given back I then realised that your mom was happy and I was only bringing her pain so I've accepted it." He then said with a smile.

"So why are you taking me back?" I asked curious about why he had come to Italy and offered to take me back.

"Well..."

Darren's pov

"What the hell man?" I asked Kevin Lahote and watched him jump a foot away from the table in front of us that was staked with food.

We were in the kitchen of the small reception area eating what was left of the food that still remained. Only a few hours ago I watched my cousin Claire Young get married to the man of her dreams Quil Ateara. They both have been through a lot together and now they are finally together.

"Nothing dude, what's your problem?" Kevin said as he shoved yet another hot dog into his mouth smirking. He knows that I've been stressed lately. With Jacob going back to Italy to see Renesmee or as everyone else calls her Vanessa. I've just been really worried that he might not come back or better yet he will bring someone or a whole army back. Ever since, Ren- Vanessa went off to the Volturi he went mad. Only now we have managed to calm him down.

"Nothing," I sighed as I through my plastic plate in the trash, and wandered out side. As soon as I opened the door, the sweetly sickening stench of Vampires hit my nose. I looked around and spotted some members of the Cullens and Jacob. I saw a new face there but I couldn't see her properly Jacob kept moving and blocking my view.

"Hey man!" Louie Clearwater said as he appeared next to me. Smiling like an idiot like always.

"Hey, how's it going?" I replied still trying to get a better look at this mysterious girl.

"Well not much, hey did you meet Alexandra? She's Vanessa and Alec's daughter she's here visiting the Cullens and some of the pack members she met when she was a baby." He said all at once. The only think that I could think about was that Jake had brought her back and the Volturi would come to try and take her back.

"Hey Lou, would you introduces me to her?" I asked giving him a little Alpha feel.

"Sure." He said with a smile and began to walk away; I followed fast on his heels. I kept my eyes on her, she was very beautiful but all vampires are, she had shoulder length hair which was a rich chocolate colour. For a second she looked away from Jacob and looked at me, her eyes an unreal icy blue. Yet in that split second that our eyes met everything about me disconnected. I was left floating but not for long, everything was now tied to this beautiful girl in front of me. She now was now my everything.

Jacob tensed up as he noticed that I was walking towards them. He looked at her and she nodded. She looked back at me with a bored expression. I started to become rather nervous as I neared her. My mind began so fill with questions. 'What if she doesn't like me? , 'What if I can't speak and come off as an idiot?'

"Hey Alexandra, Jake! Have you guys met Darren Uley?" Louie greeted and asked them; my eyes where fixed in Alexandra. She still had a bored look on her face; she then looked me up and down giving me a look which I couldn't read.

"Hey Darren, nice to see you again man," Jacob greeted extending his arm out. For a second I took my eyes off Alexandra and took Jacobs hand.

"Yeah, I can say the same for you Jake. Although I have to ask who is this wonderful lady you have with you?" I asked trying to sound as polite as possible. Alexandra looked at me no longer looking bored but shocked or as if she was in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Alexandra muttered looking at me as if she was going to rip someone's head off. Jacob looked confused for a second then looked back at me yet didn't seem to understand what she meant; as did I.

"Sorry what?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't play dumb you cane bastardo! I know what you have done!" She hissed. She closed her eyes for a second. "However, I do know that it is not your fault. Although don't think that just because I know that I won't make your life a living hell."

"Wait you imprinted on her?" Jacob asked raising his voice. I took a step back from him. Everyone around us suddenly became quiet.

"Look I didn't mean it. You know these thinks can't be helped." I said raising my hands in defence and it was true.

"You do know now that her family might as well lock her up now or worse they may kill you!" Jacob hissed.

"Well they will probably lock me up or have a few guards around me twenty four seven. " Alexandra sighed, looking down at her feet. My heart broke. Had I just sentenced the love of my life in to doom?

"Look I didn't mean to!" I practically cried out. I looked at Alexandra and fell on my knees in front of her, "Please forgive me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh for goodness sake, get up. I'm not going to die. However my family may not like the fact you have but they can't deny me of my soul mate." She said rolling her eyes. She them looked around and said," Oh don't look so surprised. Isn't it not common for you wolves to imprint at big events?" She said before making her way outside.

I stood there looking after her. How the hell am I going to live if she leaves? What am I going to do with myself now? All I know right now is I want to be next to her. Without thinking I ran after her, into the cool crisp night air.

* * *

**So...**

**What did you think of the imprinting?**

**Good? Bad? **

**Love me? Hate me?**

**hehe**

**anyway I'm off now. But don't forget to leave a comment/review of what you would like to see and I might slip it in for you! **

**-Sammi xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra's pov

It had been four months since I had moved to La Push. With in that time I have managed to convince my parents that I am well and happy, which is true, but also that I want to take some time to myself to go out in to the human world and ' find my self' as it were before they decide anything to do with me and Tristan. However one thing remained on my mind and that's what am I going to do when I have to go back to the Volturi. I can't stay out here for ever my father and other relatives wont allow it. But then Grandpa Marcus could see that the Imprint between Darren and I is a true mates bond. So there is a way that they can allow it hopefully... And if they don't then I'm just going to end up living in the castle locked in a room with only memory's of Darren...

"Hey Alex!" Keven yelled bringing me out of my thoughts. After deciding to stay here I've grown rather close to the back and I'm growing closer and closer to Darren.

"Yes Keven?" I replied half heatedly. I watched him from were I was sat, I saw a trace of anger cross his face. Yet when ever I do speak everyone gives me a look of disgust. Only because I tend to speak in a way that shows that I'm above them if you will. However given that my family is the law enforcers and the head of the Vampire world I guess in some way I am above them. Needless to say Darren loves the way I speak.

"Are you going to answer our questions?" He grumbled.

"Yes I will providing that you ask them politely." I said with a small wave of my hand. I saw his body twitch in rage.

"I'll show you -" he started moving closer to me, phasing in the middle of his sentence. I looked at him as if to say really. He snarled and began to charge at me. Using me Vampire skills I quickly made my way to the border line. Being that the treaty was still enforced. However I dont know if I can make it there before Keven gets a bite of me.

I maybe fast. But with him having four legs... he's faster..

* * *

**_ Okay so...Hey guys I'm back! sorry for being away for so long and for this really short chapter but I've had a lot of road blocks recently. But please bare with me and there should hopefully more chapters for all my storys coming your way!_**

**_So If you want more and find out if Keven gets Alexandra before some one can save her = Review ^.^ _**

**_Lots of love Sammi xoxo _**


End file.
